I Didn't Speak
by newshoes101
Summary: It's the song Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance and how I kind of interpreted it. WARNING! This is a songfic, it is also my first two-shot and first songfic. Please don't be too harsh. -newshoes- rated T for language and possible adult themes..


Hey yeah, sorry I haven't made any new stories… I had many, many plot bunnies, but a writers block. Anyways this story is based off of the song Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. They're an awesome band. I listened to the song, and it just reminded me of Sasuke and Sakura so this story happened!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then why would I be making stories about it? And, as I have stated before, the song is owned by My Chemical Romance.

- Enjoy newshoes-

_Now I know,  
That I can't make you stay.  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your-_

(Her POV)

He was walking down the road, away from Konoha, away from happiness, away from _me._

He looked so angelic tonight. His soft locks were blowing by the direction of the somber wind and his eyes sparkled against the glowing moon. _So beautiful, so grown-up_. While I, on the other hand, looked childish with my bright pink hair, bland green eyes.

I have wanted him to love me for so long. I had wanted him to accept me. All I had ever _gotten_ from him was "You're annoying," "You're weak." Why couldn't he just accept me? Why couldn't he just respect me?

I loved him. I know I did. It felt like I couldn't do anything without him. I needed him. But that was a selfish thought, wasn't it?

"If you go, I'll scream!" It foolish to try, but I did anyways. This time, it wouldn't end up like the Chunin Exams.

(Flashback)

_And I know.  
There's nothing I can say.  
To change that part.  
To change that part.  
To change-_

Sasuke was hurt, we couldn't go on. Stupid male pride. I guess I had to take the humility and raise my-

_smack_

"Be quiet about this bruise," the Uchiha snapped, his eyes distant and cold.

I started to cry, he was hurt and trying to keep going.

"Why are you acting so tough?" I asked.

He didn't want me to speak. He didn't want me to help.

So I didn't speak.

(End Flashback)

_So many,  
Bright lights to cast a shadow,  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?_

I was going to scream! I had to. He couldn't go off. He would get hurt. I would never see him again. Did he think I couldn't speak? Did he think I was too weak?

He was behind me. I know he was. His breath tickled and made goose-bumps rupture around my neck. Did he know he could do this to me?

It was almost like a lover's pose. Ha, almost. I could dream all I wanted.

"Sakura… Thank-you.," I was taken out of my trance for one second before-

_hit_

"Sasuke… kun..," I blacked out and that was all I had left of him.

Again, I didn't speak.

_A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I cannot speak._

-Four years later-

He was finally home! I ran to the gates. I had some many things to speak to him about. He needed to know. I was stronger. I had trained under Tsunade-shisou for four years now. I could crush boulders the size of mountains into rubble. I could tear the ground up into ruins. I could even save an entire village of people, all with my bare hands.

But that wasn't all he needed to know. I was over him. I didn't need him. He was history.

He would have to respect me now, right? This time I was going to speak.

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

My hair was still cut short, but it had bleached into an almost strawberry blonde. Almost. My skin had tanned and was less fair than it was four years ago when I was twelve, all because I had grown up. I had moved on.

I saw him. He looked so, so,

_Beautiful._

As soon as our eyes met, my heart skipped a beat. And I knew (oh how I knew.) I still loved him. I knew. He knew.

"Tch, weak."

I didn't speak.

_Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright?  
'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,  
Of a jet black hotel mirror,  
And love that's so demanding I get weak._

'It was our first mission together as team seven again,' I thought while repacking all my medical books in this dingy motel. I was collecting my toiletries I had packed.

We had just finished our mission, spying on rouge ninjas threatening Konoha's trading with a small village. There had only been one bathroom and the mirror was barely seeable with all the grime around it. The lighting was horrible even at twelve in the afternoon.

Of course, that didn't even count the tension in the room (Which, I may add, could probably be cut through with a knife.) that was there the _entire_ week. I'm pretty sure even Naruto felt it.

_He_'s only been back for a couple of weeks and he's already gotten the elders', shisou's, and half the village's trust back. Not mine though. How could he, after everything? (I guess being the only Uchiha left that could keep the Sharigan alive was what kept him from death penalty.) We haven't even spoken two words to each other since he's come home. I think he's aggravated by my silence. Good. I've caught him before staring at me. And when I caught him he just raised that (oh so perfect) eyebrow and smirk. God how I hated that (beautiful) smirk.

"Sakura," I looked up to see _him_, "we're leaving, come on."

"Hai," is all I reply because again,

I didn't speak.

(His POV)

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

I narrowed my eyes when she turned back to collecting her things. I didn't know why, but it bothered me, she wouldn't talk to me unless needed to, she wouldn't look at me as if her life depended on it, and she regarded Naruto with more kindness than _me_! She even gave him that smile that was for _me_!

It was like she had moved on. Ha! I almost disregarded my scowl and laughed. Please, she_ loves_ me. But somehow, that wasn't easing the quiver I had in my stomach.

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven;  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

(Her POV)

Something wasn't right. Sasuke, Naruto, and I were on our way back to the village, about three miles off. And Naruto said he needed a break, so we stopped at this river.

Then it happened.

Ten chakra signatures were cutting in on us and fast. We didn't have enough time to escape, so we prepared ourselves.

"Oi!" One of the rougues called out, "It seems we got a pretty lady on our hands."

This is so not my day. All of them turned to look at me, lust and greed could be seen in there eyes.

I could see them until; well I was facing a blue back and black spiky hair. I didn't want to see the front because I'm pretty sure the Sharigan was flaring.

They charged us.

_These bright lights have always blinded me.  
These bright lights have always blinded me._

I probably shouldn't have taken on four. Well, I knocked out one, and I think killed another, but that wasn't my worst problem. I was running low on chakra reserves and all these bruises and cuts were becoming infected with Kami knows what in this forest.

I see Naruto and Sasuke a little ways off. They're doing pretty well, Sasuke just finished his three with only what looked like a bloodied leg, purple nose, and battered arms and I think he was running to help Naruto (who took on the leader).

My fist just came into contact with a jaw-line that sure enough cracked open, which meant only one lef-

_BAM!_

My world starts spinning. That sneaky bastard hit my back. I could feel the blood coming out of my already open wound. _Fast_.

Suddenly everything starts fading as I'm falling towards the ground.

My enemy is about to strike with a rendering blow that'll surely put me into a coma if I don't move. But I can't. All I could do was wait for my life to come crashing down.

Arms wrapped around my waist as the hit is taken by my savior. I can't see who it is. We land on the ground with a thud and that's all I remember.

Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, don't worry peoples, the next chappy will have the last of the song and what happens. Sorry if I have made any mistakes… Please correct me on anything I get wrong!!! R&R if you want to.

Thanks

~newshoes~


End file.
